


A Moonlit Romance

by tugalicious



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, This is gay and stupid but give it a chance thanks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugalicious/pseuds/tugalicious
Summary: Alternative Title: In The Moonlight’s Shadows, That Is Where I First Met And Fell For You.-Umi is a prince(ss) and Kotori is just a friend of one of the guests attending the ball. They meet outside on the ballroom's balcony and the rest is history.





	A Moonlit Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Discord - Discord of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Discord+-+Discord+of+Doom).



> I decided to give a try at writing once more and came up with this messy 1k word fanfic for KotoUmi. One of the most fluffiest and angstiest pairings in the Love Live ships imo. I hope you enjoy this because I certainly did not enjoy writing this flop mess.

The orchestra's music plays throughout the filled ballroom, roars of joyous chatter and young love blooming clashing with the beautiful tunes. Umi tucks a strand of her cerulean hair behind her ear and watches as the ball unfolds in-front of her. 

“May I have this dance Your Highness?” A male voice calls out; a man in his early twenties with a tailored black suit and soft brunette eyes. His hand beckoning to Umi to hold, a timid smile on his face.

Umi didn’t specifically hate the balls, but it was more or less the courting that comes alongside it. Her parents reminding her to be on her best behaviour, as a princess she should not be soiling the family name and inside of these balls she will find the perfect suitor to help her rule the kingdom alongside her.

“I must decline; I apologise for the trouble this may cause you.” She replies softly, the male’s face falls but he quickly replaces it with a small smile and bows. Umi couldn’t feel guilty or any remorse, after all, she simply wasn’t interested in this young man...or any male in that case.

“I understand Your Highness; thank you.” With that, he finishes his sentence and walks off; letting his body blend in with the many other nobles on the dance-floor. 

The air’s thickness catches up to Umi and she sighs, balls were definitely not her strong suit and she wasn’t going to disappoint her family anytime soon. 

Apart from the fact that she wouldn’t be letting her parents wed her away to some strange man, or any man. Who would’ve known that the famous Princess Sonoda is gay? Not many, a few trustworthy friends (who serve the Sonoda family) and that one quirky fortune teller that she once met in a stroll through her town.

Umi raises her dress slightly; taking precautions not to slip or damage the valuable material as she steps out onto the balcony and takes a deep breath of the cold, midnight air. The stars twinkle brightly down upon the balcony and a small but sweet hum can be heard. Umi turns her head around and finds an ashen-haired girl in the corner; where the shade of the moonlight hides her from the spotlight.

Umi clears her throat, “Excuse me miss, sorry to interrupt you but, what is your name?” she asks, hoping for an answer from the now-startled girl. 

“K-Kotori...Minami Kotori, Your Highness.” Kotori answers with a fragile voice, shaky from awe that the Sonoda heiress is speaking to her of all people. Umi chuckles at Kotori’s antics and steps closer, her breath hitching in her throat as she gets a proper look at the ashen-haired girl. Kotori’s honey-coloured eyes meet Umi’s ambers, and she feels her heart skip a beat. This girl was simply the most beautiful woman she had come across in her life. The way her pale skin blended well with the moonlight’s soft colour and how she timidly averts her gaze.

“Kotori...you are a beautiful girl. I seem to have taken an interest in you, is it alright if I may have this next dance?” Kotori squeaks at this, and buries her face into her palms; Umi tilts her head in confusion at this action. “Miss Minami, are you okay?”

“Y-Yes! I apologise very much Your Highness! I did not expect of you to even interact with me nor even ask me for a dance. I would be very much honoured to dance with you Your Highness!” The girl smiles and coyly stands up. 

Umi smiles and holds her hand out for her, “You are undeniably beautiful Miss Minami, I would never pass up such an opportunity to court a wondrous lady like yourself. And please, call me Umi. Your Highness feels too stiff, and I certainly don’t want you to address me by my surname as if we are distant acquaintances. Is it alright if I may call you Kotori as well?” 

Kotori takes Umi’s hands and her lips turn upwards shyly, “Yes, I would be delighted if you would address me as Kotori.” 

Umi brings them into the spotlight; lighting up them where they stand. 

“Is this your first time dancing?” She asks, twirling Kotori around slightly and taking a step closer. 

“No, I’ve attended other balls before, but I am not fond of dancing.” The ashen-haired girl answers, a grin appearing on her features. 

Umi nods her head and brings the girl closer to her as they dance in the moonlight’s eyes, “Just pretend that tomorrow will never come and we are dancing eternally; you will be able to see the magic really happen then.” 

“O-Okay.” Kotori mutters, leaning her head against Umi’s chest. “I knew you were strong Your H- Umi, but I didn’t realise how strong you were until now.” 

Umi’s amber eyes widen and she chuckles under her breath, “I spar a lot at the palace with the knights; I like to keep myself fitness in shape and if a problem ever arises, I can also help defend the kingdom, just like my ancestors did too.” 

“I think you will be an excellent ruler Umi.” Kotori whispers, not wanting to let this moment fade away. 

“Maybe, but my parents are going to wed me off to a random prince or noble soon. I wish there was a way around it...” Umi sighs to herself, trying to think of a solution to avoid her parents forceful antics. 

The two dance in silent for a blissful moment, enjoying the chilly wind wrap around them. The chatter of the ballroom, muffled by the balcony’s doors and the nature’s calls are loud and clear. Umi did not want to let go of this now; she felt truly secure at home whilst waltzing with Kotori in her arms.

“Kotori, I may ask a little too much from you now but please answer honestly.” Umi pauses, taking a breath as she pauses their dance and gazes into the honey eyes, “Will you allow me to court you?”

Her honey eyes widen and quickly escapes Umi’s grip, “W-What? C-Court me? Did I just hear you right Your Highness?” Kotori covers her mouth, trying to stabilise her shaky voice. She puts a hand to her chest and feels the rapid thumping of her heartbeat. “A-Are you sure Umi?” 

Umi does not speak but nods her head with a charming smile on her face. “Kotori, even though we have only just met recently. I feel safe and secure in your arms and it’s like I have known you for the whole of my life. I wish to ask of you this because I do not want to let you go tonight. Not only to avoid my parents, but I truly have taken an interest in you. So if you will please Kotori, become my other half and rule beside me?” She extends her hand out once more towards Kotori, feeling her emotions overwhelm her but keeping her cool at the same time.

Kotori takes her hand gently, “I accept Umi. I too feel the same connection, this has never happened to me before but I believe in us and the future ahead of us. Please take care of me from now on.”

Umi silences Kotori with a finger on her lips and slowly brings her head down to meet Kotori’s; their lips connecting with each others and sharing their first kiss, believing in the moonlight’s guidance for a happy future to the both of them as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, now I never write again until like the next blue moon.


End file.
